nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Gears of Destiny Sequence 06
Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny Official Strategy Guide Book. is Sequence index::06 of sequence of::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Gears of Destiny. Short summary Sequence structure Long summary Intro Nanoha Takamachi, Fate Testarossa and Hayate Yagami have assembled on Arthra and are in a teleconference with Chrono. Chrono reports that the search fro Kyrie Florian and U-D is ongoing and that the plan is to search from Artha and then send the team once their location is discovered. He also reports that thanks to the actions of the Wolkenritter, Amitie is in custody, undergoing medical treatment and repairs, and the Dark Fragments situations has calmed down. He apologies for getting them involved, and invites them to cooperate in trying to solve the present situation. The girls agree with Hayate noting that she was already wondering what she would do had he not invited her. Chrono outlines what they know of U-D and opens the floor for suggestions. Given that the girls can't come up with anything now he tells them to go rest, since they were up all night. Afterwards, he confers with Liese, telling them to go after Kyrie while he will handle the Materials. Liese agree saying that it won't be the problem since their original mission from Leti Lowran was to intercept one of the Florians. Destiny 23: Battle 1A: Chrono vs. Levi Chrono encounters Levi, who is spacing out, and talking with her learns that Stern and Dearche are still being restored and that they have sent out Levi with their power to set up the restoration system from the outside. Levi is suprised she told all this to Chrono, accuses him of plotting to interfere with their return and freedom, and despite Chrono's protest to contrary attacks. After the battle Levi is suprised that she wasn't able to even hit Chrono, and he berates her that she is all power and no skill and advises her to use the power she has more intelligently. When asked what did he come here to do if he didn't come to stop them, he explains that he wants Stern and Levi's help securing U-D, since they might know how. Levi refuses his offer telling him that their objective is incompatible with his since they want destruction and darkness and that once Stern and Dearche return they will burn them all as trash. As a reply Chrono offhandedly mentions that in that case he won't be able to give her the lollipops (for all three of them) that Fate gave him to give them if they decided to talk with him. This seems to start swaying Levi which is when she notices she can hear Stern and Dearche. Meanwhile Stern and Dearche were being restored, in a place outside normal space time, and we learn that they sent Levi out not so much because she was strongest, as Levi thnks, but because her system was simplest. Dearche also expresses concerns with sending her alone out, but Stern points out that she was the best and only choice, if they wanted to speed up their restoration by performing the repairs from the outside. Stern tells Dearche that the restoration process has unearthed data about U-D, and that they weren't really searching U-D for the sake of power, but because once long ago they, Materials and U-D together, made up the Tome of the Purple Sky which is in Dearche's possession. Also that if they manage to complete the book by inviting the U-D in they might finally be able to exist independently from Book of Darkness. Dearche finds this surprising and hard to believe, but at the same time this information doesn't feel unfamiliar to her. She also remembers getting fleeting thoughts that felt nostalgic when she first saw U-D. This is when Levi contacts them and Stern tasks Levi with seeking out Nanoha and her friends and asking them for a favor. Materials will tell them how and help them capture U-D in exchange for a chance to negotiate. She does this despite Dearche's protests, going as far as telling her to keep quiet. She explains that while she respects Dearche, she doesn't respect her enough not to act in the most logical fashion. Destiny 24: Battle 2A: Liese vs. Kyrie Kyrie Florian is visibly damaged when Liese finally encounter her and Aria Liese expresses surprise that she can even move. She tries to shoo them away, but they tell her it's impossible since she is a dangerous individual that needs to be arrested. Kyrie tries to get them to let her go, which they ignore and after further scolding by Aria about how she did whatever she wanted and caused a lot of bad things to happen and even fought her sister Kyrie tells them not to poke their noses in her family matters and that they won't be able to arrest her, coz she will succeed. Lotte isn't intimidated and promises that they will arrest her even if they need to get a bit violent. After the Liese win, they note that Kyrie seems to be a shadow of her former self and bind her up. They aim to question her and tell her that even if she stays silent it won't do much since by now Amita is probably telling the story at the HQ. Amita (to Shamal and Mariel Atenza) and Kyrie (to the Liese) explain that they come from the world of Eltria. The world has been dying for centuries due to a process called . Death Eclipse is spoiling water and soil and is making areas of the world into places where neither animals nor plants can live. They explain that people have been moving away from the affected areas and that since 80 years ago they have also been migrating to other planets. By now only those born on Eltria that are in love with the land remain, and according to their calculations within two generation only one person would be left. Their father, Doctor Florian, has dedicated his life to stopping the Death Eclipse and restoring the world to it's previous pristine state. They themselves were born from a process meant to produce "Gears", but them themselves by accident were made with overbuilt character building systems. Seeing that the Doctor decided to raise and treat them as normal humans. Other later made Gears were nowhere near as advanced but are working on the same goal as Amita and Kyrie. Amita mentions that according to their calculations, it will take years for the fruits of their labor to start being visible, and unfortunately Doctor likely won't be alive to see it. Kyrie explains that the time machine ( ) is an Out of Place Artifact that Doctor found, studied till just before he figured out how to use it, and then sealed away and forbid them from using it. At Lotte's prodding why weren't they able to do whatever they wanted and modify the Destiny as much as they wanted, why they couldn't have brought Doctor to the future, Kyrie explains that Doctor was opposed to it, and besides normal humans can't use it because due to the strain the time travel exposes the body to, a normal human would not have survived it. Gears can use it because their bodies are stronger. Also the machine has a limitation in that it can transport only 1-2 persons. Therefore Amita worked on a way to stop the Death Eclipse and cure the Doctor that wouldn't involve time travel, but Kyrie would not abandon the idea. Kyrie ran numerous simulations to see what would happen if they changed something in the past, but all of them would report errors, until Kyrie found this era and about the Examia. She was supposed to help Dearche bring U-D under her control, while Dearche was operating at full capacity, and bring her back to Eltoria last night but that did not happen. At Liese prodding that Kyrie has therefore failed, she angrily responds that that is not so and she can still act. Amita explains that they are limited in what they can do on this world, since they only have the energy they brought with them and that replenishment is difficult here. Mariel Atenza proposes they analyse it to see if they can make more.She also mentions that she doesn't know how much the time machine will last and that considering she and Kyrie already used it once each, they might have only one use left so they can return home. Shamal asks he if she knows other kids that have also seemingly come from the future (Einhard Stratos, Thoma Avenir and Vivio Takamachi), and Amita denies knowing them but that they might have gotten involved when they time travelled. She also promises that if they are from the future she will try to get them back home. Finally Kyrie explains that if she got her hands on Unbreakable Darkness, she would bring it back home and that with it would certainly be possible to restore the planet. The fact that they have the Unbreakable Darkness would show the Doctor that they have taken a step in restoring the world and that him dedicating his life to this goal was not pointless. Liese conclude that while they are mischievous they are dutiful daughters and that so they won't abandon them and that they will probably cooperate from now on. They also get Kyrie to surrender so she can get medical attention she desperately needs. Destiny 25 A meeting is convened on Arthra where Chrono informs the rest that they have managed to secure the help of the Materials. It is noted that in order to defeat U-D, given her durability which rivals Defense Program's they'll need to engage her in melee, but even if they all teamed up they would still be unable to overpower it. Fortunately Stern was able to create anti-U-D program in form of cartridges, that will allow them to force U-D to suspend her operations. Given that the program is in the form of a cartridge, that of course limits the users to those that have devices equipped with the Cartridge system, which in this case are: Nanoha, Fate, Vita and Signum. Stern proposes they send only two mages, their best two fighters, equipped with the Cartriges to fight U-D, since if they sent more, coordinating between all these mages and their cartage activation would be difficult. Despite needing just two, all of them want to participate, citing different reasons why it's them that should be chosen. Ultimately Stern leaves it to them to decide. While everyone is arguing Hayate excuses herself from the meeting and asks Chrono if she could speak to him. She explains that even though she doesn't have cartrige equipped device, she feels she needs to participate in this fight. He feels the same and they agree to seek out the Materials and see if they can help them somehow use the anti-U-D program without the need for cartridges. Once they contact them, Hayate first esquires about how is Dearche and once Stern explains that Dearche is still recuperating since both her and the Book of the Purple Sky will need to be in perfect shape for the coming battle, Hayate and Chrono explain why they are contacting them. Levi chides them for seemingly not listening when Stern told them that the cartridge unit is necessary. They protest listing their advantages, Hayate having multiple devices and Reinforce and Chrono's Durandal having temporary mana accumulation system, and in the end Stern agrees she will try to figure something out but makes no promises. Meanwhile back in the meeting room, after a long discussion (not shown) others have come to an agreement on who will go and Stern advises them to test these people and see if everything is functioning without issues. Chrono states that he will test the first person, and after asking nicely and complimenting Liese, they agree to test the second one since there is noone else there qualified to do that. Who is actually chosen is then determined in the next two battles/destinies by the player by picking who will Chrono and Liese be testing. Battle 3A: Chrono vs. Nanoha: Chrono is unsurprised when he finds Nanoha was chosen as one of the two. Nanoha in passing explains that she and Vita decided on who of the two of them will go via rock paper scissors, and that while Nanoha is normally terrible at the game, she did not loose this time since she never looses when it's critical. Chrono notes that it's rather typical of her, which pleases Nanoha. While Nanoha is starting the system, Chrono notes to himself on how Nanoha is great at handling the self enhancing systems, given her use of Excelion mode and participating in Blaster System experimentation, and that there might not be anyone more qualified than her at using them. In the end Nanoha loads her cartridge named Nebelwerfer and they go at it. Gameplay wise, this fight is probably one if not the most difficult one in the game, easily matching the difficulty of the endgame fight vs U-D. Nanoha gains 30% ranged attack buff and MP boost, which takes her busters from strong to punishingly strong and buffs to her AI makes it so that she rarely makes easily exploitable mistakes and spams Busters constantly. Which pretty much shows how it is going against the future Ace of Aces. Once the battle ends in Chrono's (game-play wise) victory, Nanoha is apparently surprised in how bad condition Chrono is and worriedly asks if he is okay. Apparently Nanoha went a bit too all out and Chrono nearly got seriously hurt. Despite her, issues at choosing the right amount of firepower, Chrono compliments her accuracy and focus and wonders who the other chosen person will be. Battle 3B: Chrono vs. Vita: When Chrono meets Vita at the testing he notes his surprise since he expected Nanoha. While noting she is not really boasting (and using polite language she nearly never uses), Vita boasts about how she is great at rock paper scissors and that she beat Nanoha three times in a row in five games they played (apparently Nanoha won first two but then Vita won the other three) and earned her spot here. Chrono backpedals on his surprise at Vita being there and notes that since both of them are just as suitable he isn't going to comment on their method of choosing who will go. Chrono then proceeds to compliment Vita, saying that from what he heard of her skill and experience she is highly adaptable and that due to her technique being so logical she is the most well rounded of the Guardian Knights. Vita is embarrassed at the praise he is giving her, but when Chrono notes that he was actually quoting Nanoha, she takes back her embarrassment. However Chrono restates that while that was Nanoha's assessment, he whole heartedly agrees with her and that he is sure if he hands her the crucial part of the final battle she won't disappoint him. In the end, Vita loads her cartridge, the Brummbär , and they fight. After the fight Vita notes that she was worried she might hit Chrono too hard accidentally, so she was staying her hand. Chrono compliments her saying that even with that disadvantage she did well. He asks her can he entrust her with the most important part of the decisive battle, and after she agrees, he wonders who the other chosen person is. Destiny 26 Battle 4A: Liese vs. Fate From the start, Fate is REALLY polite with the Liese, seeing as they are Chrono's teachers. They try to tell her that she should be tested by Chrono, but she waves that off saying that she really wants to have at least one practice session with them, since they are Chrono's teachers, and now she has her chance. She also thanks them for letting her practice with them, even though it's implied they would have had to spar with her regardless. Aria notes that she now sees why Admiral Lindy likes Fate, given how incredibly polite Fate is. In the end Liese agree to fight her, Fate loads her Hornisse cartridge and they fight. After Liese win, they hurriedly beg Fate to stop, saying their defenses won't last long. Telepathically they note to each other that it's getting really hard to fight young kids and that might be because they are getting old. They tell Fate she seems to have mastered the system. Fate notes that as she expected Liese are strong and that this fight will indubitably be one of her most precious memories. Liese try to dissuade her, telling her she will make better memories in the future, but Fate disagrees saying she has etched this fight in her heart. Battle 4B: Liese vs. Signum When the Liese discover Signum on the training grounds, they are surprised and immediately demand what is she doing here. She explains that it's on Chrono's orders, but they are still hesitant, noting that due to their history they don't know if it would be a proper test. Lotte goes as far as to accuse Signum of planning on using this test to get revenge. Signum plays it cool, pretending not to understand what they mean and explains she only wants to face the people who taught Chrono and who therefore are formidable familiars. In the end they agree to test her since she does meet the requirements and was the one picked by the others. Signum loads her cartridge, the Wierbelwind and at Lotte's taunting to bring her best or else she won't be picked she attacks. After the battle, Aria tells Signum to stop, which the other does and Aria assesses her as operating withing tolerances even though her control might be lacking. This interruption of the fight does not sit well with Lotte but Aria ignores her protests and passes Signum, who after asking to be excused takes off. After Signum is gone Lotte is still miffed and states she will never understand the Wolkenritter while Aria says she believes Signum is probably in the same situation as they are. Still not really knowing what is over and what is not, and how to handle their former foes. Lotte states that she can't stand working with them, but Aria points out that given that there isn't much left of their lives, all they can do is persevere and Lotte reluctantly agrees. Destiny 27 While there is a choice presented to the player in this destiny, unlike in the previous two, this does not influence who gets to use the anti-UD system in the final fight. Both Chrono and Hayate will participate regardless of the choice here. Battle 5A: Chrono vs. Liese When Liese meet with Chrono, they are surprised he will also be joining the fight despite his devices not having the cartridge system. He explains that since both he and Hayate are multi-device users, Stern helped them to at least get the anti-UD system running on them. In his case the anti-UD system is in the form of the System Program "Ostwind". Despite his explanation, Liese are not convinced. Aria comments that this doesn't sound like the level headed Chrono they know and Lotte asks him if this is the influence of his new juniors. In any case Chrono sticks to his story that this is no gamble, that it has a great chance of working and that he wants them to help test it. In the end Liese relent, and decide to give him one last all out fight with them so he can show them that he has surpassed them. After Chrono wins, it's Liese who call the end as all of them are at their limits. Lotte notes how the weak and sickly child has become strong and Aria congratulates him on surpassing them. Chrono tries to wave off that praise, saying that he has yet a lot to learn from them but they reply that their role as his teachers has ended long ago. They also note that his juniors are also capable and wish him luck in guiding them from now on. Battle 5B: Liese vs. Hayate Liese are surprised to see Hayate entering the practice ground, but she explains she is obligated to go fight "Dark-chan" (Yami-chan aka. U-D) since she is tied to the Book of Darkness. Hayate explains that while she doesn't have a cartridge system with which to run the anti-UD program, since that program used to be part of Book of the Night Sky, Stern was able to adjust it so she could run it properly. And now she wants Liese to help her test it. Liese are hesitant, since they have so much bad history between them. Hayate tries to calm them by pointing out that she used to pet them when they were in their cat forms, back when Gil Graham would visit. At this Aria seems to waver, but Lotte telepathically tells her to not let Hayate get under her skin. At this Aria seems to remember that they don't want to interact with Hayate at all and they are about to turn Hayte down, when Hayate, seemingly, accidentally activates the system (in Hayate's case it's called the Waffenträger) and tells them since it's starting they might as well help her. Liese are shocked at this development. After the battle is done, Liese note that there are not issues with Hayate's handling which makes Hayate happy. hesitantly Aria asks Hayate, what does she think of the Book of Darkness and is she aware that no matter how much she tries, it's sins are never going away. Hayate openly states that she is fully aware that there will be no simple forgiveness for all the things that the Book of Darkness did, all of which she is aware. Hence she has decided to let the authorities decide what happens to them, and that she intends to share the fate of the Book no matter what happens and even to die with it if it's decided that it needs to perish for her crimes. On the other hand if they are allowed to live, she plans to dedicate her life to saving people, no matter how much freedom they are allowed. This comes as a surprise to Liese, who point out that Hayate is the victim here, and that it was them and the Book which were killing her. Hayate brushes that off, stating that the crimes of the family are the responsibility of the head of family even if they happened in the past, as is the happiness of the family members. She goes on to add that she plans to join the Buerou specifically so she can work with the power the Book of the Night Sky granted her, and use it whenever and wherever it's needed to save people trapped in unimaginably dire circumstances. Lotte openly calls her sentiment and ideas naive, and states that most adults would not understand her desires. Hayate then proceeds to quote Carim Gracia who told her that one should always strive to be useful and become the best they can be. Seeing they can't shake her, Liese tell her the test is over and they all split up. Some time later Liese approach Hayate, and though Lotte tells her she still doesn't like her, especialy given her rather philosophical view for someone so young, both of the Liese think she will certainly go on to become someone strong and famous and that she should live bravely and do what needs to be despite who hates or dislikes her. Then Aria wishes her to do her best, calling her the Final Mistress of the Night Sky and Hayate thanks them calling them her teachers. Epilogue After all the testing is complete, Chrono notes that they now have their team for the final battle. The two characters chosen in Destinies 25 & 26 (the dialogue changes depending on choice made) and him and Hayate. Those not selected express their opinions: Nanoha notes that despite not being selected she will do her best still; Vita notes that is things get too dangerous (for Nanoha) they will switch; Fate encourages them saying they (those not chosen) will support them from the rear and Signum says that if things get tough she will allays be ready to join in. After this Yuuno notes that he is concerned about other people involved in this. Arf picks up on this and raises the problem of the group that came from the future (Vivio, Einhard, Thoma and Lily), while Fate points out that there is also her Mother, Rynith and other Dark Fragments. Hayate tells everyone that they can't let them be, and that they need to secure them if encountered and hear them out. Chrono is worried about everyone getting split up, so tells all of them to be careful to not let that happen and that this goes especial for Fate, who will be accompanied by Arf. Signum is still concerned about the issue nothing that even 2 might not be enough and asks maybe they should not split up too much as they conduct their search. Chrono agrees and they set off to search for U-D (on which they will be assisted by the Materials) and other persons of interest. Details Character appearances Device appearances References Category:Battle sequences